A Cracked Heart and A Broken Shard
by Shadow obsidian
Summary: There is a light inside all of us, but what happens if it fades? What happens if you've lost it all, if you've forgotten? Will you try to shelter that light, make it burn brighter, or will you let it disappear? Could you really know who you are? Hi this is my second story, an is rated M for violence, brutality, suggestive themes, dark themes, and possible sexual content.
1. Loss

_**(Hi I'm Shadow Obsidian, and this is my second story; to those who read my fist and are waiting on a rewrite it is coming after this story concludes. I would like to add my reader's OC into the story, if you would like that message me with you character description, and anything else you think is important to your character. Note: I do not own The Amazing World of Gumball.)**_

 **Ch.1 Loss**

 _Darkness gently drags me down, to the endless void. Darker and darker it gets till all that remains is the faint and dim glow of light, it gets farther away every second. I feel nothing, content to let myself go, I have nothing left, no one left. As I stare into the dimming light I recall familiar memories of life I've lost. I see friends, family, and her. I can't place any names, but for the first time I feel something, an urge to protect. I need to remember, I must...?_

My eyes shot open as I jumped up from my bed covered is sweat. I Quickly check my surroundings, as I take a deep breath I see the dark gray paint that lines the walls of my apartment, the small T.V in the left corner with an office chair in front. As I look to my right I see my night stand with my laptop on it. Soon after I calm down i get up and got into the bathroom to take a Shower. After my shower, I look in the mirror to see myself, I'm an 7ft tall cat morph, with a deep blue tail and ears. My skin is white with a slight tan; I have retractable cat-like claws on my hands and feet. It seems like I used to work out a lot, because I was pretty bulky and toned very well, I mean I wasn't a like a huge body builder but I was no were near skinny or chubby. While walking out of the bathroom wrapped in a black towel, I grab my cloths, but I can't help but feel like I am missing something, someone, maybe more?

 **"Bang, Bang, Bang"** I hear someone yell while clash their fist and the door together, **"Get up you lazy bum, your rent is due, and don't even think about not answering".** It was the landlady, I never liked her thick New York accent. I grab my dark black jeans and slip them on, and grab my wallet, and answer the door.

"So i got $538.52, that's the right amount, correct?" I asked as I opened the door to see two women, one was twenty years younger with an almost sickly skinny body and dressed like a hipster and had black hair, while the other was a little on the thicker side wearing jogging clothes and had faded brown hair, while both had blue eyes.

 **"Yea that's enough, oh and this is my daughter, Clare."** she said this pointing to the one with black hair. **"You know I still think you need to see a doctor about your voice, or at least take a lozenge."**

"I think a deep and powerful voice suits his toned muscly body, and thanks for not wearing a shirt." Clare tells me this while staring at my chest.

"it's 1:00 P.M. I got to go to work," I had lied, but I did need to leave, "so, is that all?". Instead of waiting for an answer I closed the door and went to the bathroom to get dressed. I had put on my dark gray t-shirt, with a jet-black trench coat over top un-buttoned, I put my dark blue almost black jeans on, gray socks, and pitch black sneakers with red laces and little red details on them. After that I grabbed my Black leather finger-less gloves with crimson bone hand designs on them. I tried to do something with my messy dark blue hair but it stayed all ruffled, just barely showing my cat ears. Just before I left I look at my eyes, I've always hated my eyes for as long as I can remember (which isn't long), the right one is a white sliver like color, while the left is jewel like crimson red.

I began to wonder to myself as I walked on the side walk of elmore, why me? What can't i remember? Why do my dreams fill me with depression and anxiety? Why can't I remember what happens in my dreams? Who am I?

 _ **(Hi again, I hope you enjoyed. newer chapters will be longer, and I have messaged Lexyboss for permission to use their character, to which they have replied yes. I'm open to constructive criticism and suggestions from readers, so leave a review and tell me what you think.)**_


	2. The grass isn't always greener

_**(Hi I'm Shadow Obsidian, and this is my second story; to those who read my fist and are waiting on a rewrite it is coming after this story concludes. I would like to add my reader's OC into the story, if you would like that message me with you character description, and anything else you think is important to your character. Note: I do not own The Amazing World of Gumball.)**_

 **Ch.2 The grass isn't always greener**

 **(Lexy's POV)**

I began to sir from my slumber, when I heard Darwin noisily knocking on Anais's and my room. She seems to have already woken up and gotten ready. "Lexy you need to get up it's time for school." I heard the fish-morph call out in an attempt to wake me.

"Hold on, I'll be out in a bit." I yell to Darwin, "I'm going to change." He replied with an ok and left. I look into the standing mirror and examine myself, I always disliked my height; I only stand at 5ft 2in, though I do like my slim toned form. I see my pink shoulder length hair with a slight curl. Being a cat morph I have my cat like ears and tail, both pink as well. I consider my eyes; they are a light magenta, and a little lower are my naturally light red lips. Quickly I change out of my bra and panties into new ones, and get into my sky-blue t-shirt with red lightning bolts on it and purple skinny jeans. I then slip on my white socks, then my pink snickers. I open the door and walk down stairs seeing my cat-morph mom's light blue hair, ears, and tail; as well as her usual white dress shirt, grey shirt, and no shoes as she has today off. I look to my left and see Anais and Darwin. Anais is a twelve-year-old bunny-morph with bright pink mid length hair, long ears, and a small tail. She also has dark pink stalking with red dress shoes, and a maroon knee-length dress; in total, she stands 4ft 8in. While Darwin is a sixteen-year-old, and has dark tan skin, short combed bright orange hair, with a light orange fin on his lower back, and slightly webbed fingers. He wore black skinny jeans, green sneakers, dark orang shirt dark yellow words spelling out BOSS on it, and a black beanie. Finally, I look to my right and see my dad, he's and overweight rabbit-morph, with bright pink short hair, long ears, and tail. He wore office work cloths; even though he had no job, and no shoes.

"Hey sweetie, I made breakfast, it's bacon and eggs." My mother called out to me, as everyone else was already eating except dad he was on the couch watching. He most likely ate all his food already. I nod and walk over to the table, where I begin to eat. "Lexy I know you said you didn't want to celebrate your birthday until we found Gumball, but it's been six months honey." She said to me with sadness in her voice, "I know it hurts but we might have to…" she stopped there with worry in her eyes she hesitated.

"No, Gumball is alive and we will find him!" I scream as I slam my fists on the table. My mom goes to say something but I interrupt her, "How can you, how could you write him off like that. He's your son, you're supposed to love and care for him, yet you just content with leaving him" I continue my screaming, but no my face is hot and tears are streaming down my face. Once again my mom goes to speak but this time with tears in her eyes and her hands over her mouth. She was crying, I made her cry. Before she could speak I got up, grabbed my backpack and ran out the door.

While waiting for the bus I see Anais and Darwin come out of the house a walk over to me to wait for the bus. It was quiet the whole time we waited for the bus; it feels like an eternity. While waiting, my thoughts began to wonder; where has Gumball been? It's been six months since he disappeared and we've had no contact. His girlfriend Penny misses him, his friend Carrie misses him, mom, dad, Darwin, Anais all miss him, everyone at school misses him, and I miss him. Gumball where are you?

"LEXY" I was snapped from my thoughts as I hear Anais yell to me while getting on the bus, "come on we got to go to school." I quietly get on the bus and wait to arrive at Elmore high.

 **(Time warp to 3:00 P.M – After school)**

"Hey Lexy" I hear someone call out to me, as I turn is see it's Carrie, "How was your weekend?" Carrie has changed quite a bit from her older Emo small ghost morph self. As she went through puberty she got the ability to change states between intangible and corporeal. As she grew older her body and shape changed as well, she could eat, change between legs and a ghost tail, a small chest around large A-cup or small B-cup, but she had thick thighs and ass. She was 17 years old, and had pure white soft skin, mid-back length glowing white silver hair, metallic light grey eye color. She wore a black long sleeve t-shirt with a red skull on it, tight black skinny jeans, black combat boots, and her signature skull hair clip.

"It was pretty good, nothing eventful" I say to her as we walk out of the school. "There hasn't been any news of Gumball either" I tell her with sadness in my voice. Carrie opens her mouth to talk but is interrupted by Tobias, and his football jock goons. The goons literally looked like living football gear, while Tobias was a living rainbow person, he was very bulky, and he wore white sports attire.

"Hey ladies, how about for your 18th birthday Lexy I let you take a ride on the rainbow road, you can even bring you friend here." Tobias said while thrusting his hips.

"How about you go fuck yourself," Carrie spoke before I could, "you egotistical piece of shit." I was stunned by her response, but quickly smirked and agreed. Tobias snapped his fingers and suddenly we were surrounded by five goons and Tobias himself.

"Ok, but how about my friends and I fuck you first" he proudly stats as he reaches out toward me and Carrie.

"Hey, cut it out, you jackass." Someone spoke out, but when me a Carrie heard these words we froze. I looked over to where the voice came from, as did Tobias, we were both shocked.

"G-Gu-GUMBALL" was all I could say, well more like yell. He wore a dark gray t-shirt, with a jet-black trench coat over top un-buttoned, dark blue almost black jeans, pitch black sneakers with red laces, and black leather finger-less gloves with crimson bone hand designs

The only reply I got from him was, "Who?".

 _ **(Hi again, I hope you enjoyed. Lexy is owned by Lexyboss. I'm Taking OC as you know, the more specified criteria are as follows, NAME, APPERENCE, PERSONALITY, and OTHER, the other is for any additional features, powers, romance, or backstory options. I'm open to constructive criticism and suggestions from readers, so leave a review and tell me what you think.)**_


	3. Who am I?

_**(Hi I'm Shadow Obsidian, and this is my second story; to those who read my fist and are waiting on a rewrite it is coming after this story concludes. Today we have our first user submitted OC, he will show up next chapter, and he was made by KaserCD. I would like to add my reader's OC into the story, if you would like that message me with you character description, and anything else you think is important to your character. Note: I do not own The Amazing World of Gumball.)**_

 **Ch.3 Who am I?**

(Gumball's POV?)

"Ok, but how about my friends and I fuck you first" I heard a living rainbow thing state proudly as he reaches out toward a pink cat-morph girl and a white ghost girl.

"Hey, cut it out, you jackass." I yelled disgusted, but as the turn to face me they all go wide eyed.

"G-Gu-GUMBALL" was all the pink one could say, while yelling.

"Who?" I asked while walking closer to them.

"We're going to kick your ass Gumball," the rainbow guy started talking, "look around you, there's six of us and only one little weak pussycat you." After he finished his sentence five living football equipment shambled in front of him.

"I don't know who Gumball is But I hate people like you" I say with anger in my voice as I crack my knuckles. "And you know what, I'm going to kick your asses." I continue to say while I take off my trench coat and throw it over them to the two girls. "Hey hold onto that for me, would ya?" I asked politely, but before I could get a response I lunged forward grabbing the closest one's head while bringing up my knee and embedding it in his helmet skull. " **CRRRRRAACK"** was the sound that they all heard as the front of his helmet broke and the back cracked. As his body began to fall, before anyone could recover from the shock I place my feet on his back and use it to springboard towards the next two. Their eyes widen as suddenly like I teleported in front of them. They try to move but by then it's too late I've already grasped one of their arms and got behind them. I flip the one I'm holding over my shoulder and used him, his momentum, and my strength to send him smashing into the one that was next to him, sending them both flying at least twenty feet give or take. This was until the two collided with the concrete wall and broke it, they lay atop each other with pieces of concrete around and on them. One of the last two behind where the prior two were coming at me winding up a punch. Once he gets closer I move slightly to the left to doge, while I deliver a short range upper-cut directly into his sternum knocking all the air out of him and sending him over ten feet up in the air and eight feet forward. While in air, his body does 3 full flips before he slams into the school building cracking the outside wall. I look at the last one other than the rainbow guy who by the way looked very pissed and a little scared. I stare at him with malice in my eyes and a sharp toothy grin. He starts to take a step back but I swiftly extend my claws and sprint at such speed I seemingly warp next to him with my claws and half of my fingers in to his gut, I was careful to avoid any organs or arteries. I pull my hand out and received and ear piercing screech of pain from the victim; my right hand is covered in his blood. Some of his blood drips on to the pavement and his body follows soon after, on the ground he holds his stomach to minimize blood loss but still is continuing the half grunt half scream of pain. I turn my attention to the last one, Mr. Rainbow. I stand straight up and slowly walk over to him; never breaking eye contact. Once I get about two feet in front of him he panickily screams and throws a right hook into the left side of my jaw. The impact made my head twist to the right. Slowly I turn back to him with my eyes closed and rage in my voice I ask "Is that the best you've got?" Once I finish I open my eyes to reveal that they've changed, the iris is elongated and the pupal is a slit. "Because if it is your about to die" I continued; he stumbles backwards in fear and trips. I close the small distance between us and raise my blood covered fist. I shoot my fist down at his abdomen, causing him to spit a little blood and vomit right after. After he passes out I notice the concrete crack under the presser of my punch, I also notice that a large crowd had formed around the fight and they were speechless. My eyes change back to normal.

Suddenly I hear someone scream "What the FUCK Gumball?" it was the pink cat girl, and a new addition next to her, he was a fish-morph boy. Before I could say anything in response she continues, "First you disappear for six months, making me, your family, your girlfriend and your other friends worry about you." She lectures to me. "Then you show up out of nowhere and beat the life out of six people with ease, oh and why are you were colored contacts, and why did you dye your hair." She finished clearly waiting for an answer.

"Ok first off who the fuck is Gumball, second these are all natural, and third I believe what you mean to say is thank you for saving me and my friend from getting raped." I say all this while referring to my hair and eyes. I see that tears have already gone down the ghost girl's and fish boy's faces. The pink cat begins to cry as she falls to her knees.

"I'm sorry, you just look so much like him that I thought my brother had finally come home." She spoke while crying; most of the crowd had already dispersed.

With a tight feeling in my chest I tell her "How long has your brother been missing because I don't know who I am, I woke up four months ago with no memory of anything."

"Really? So, you might be Gumball, because he's been missing for six months." The pink cat girl spoke sounding a little better. "Carrie how does his aura feel to you, is it Gumball?" the cat girl asked with a plea to the ghost girl. So, Carrie is her name.

Carrie looks up at me and focuses, "I can't see it, I think he might be holding it back." Spoke to the cat girl with a sad voice. She looked back at me and asked "hey I need you to let out my emotions so my aura is more visible." She continued "like before when you were fighting I didn't need to focus at all your aura overwhelmed me with darkness, but that was when you were angry and the darker emotion could have altered the aura, and I need you to think about something that causes emotion." As she finished I take a deep breath. I began to think about my dreams and how I can't remember them, and about the possibility that I found my family. "Good, I can see and feel your aura, it feels almost identical to Gumball's but his is darker, it's a strong red and overwhelming black. Gumball's aura is usually clear blue." As Carrie finished speaking she looked at me not able to understand.

"So do you know who I am or are you just fucking with me?" I ask wanting to know.

"For all intensive purposes you are Gumball, but something is off; I just don't know what." Carrie told me with joy and confusion.

Next thing I knew I had heard a loud scream of joy as the cat girl jumps into my arms, and a fish boy hugging me from the side. I look at them in confusion and ask "Could you please get off me?"

"Sure bro, wait I haven't introduced myself; I'm Darwin Watterson." The fish boy spoke identifying himself as Darwin. Completely ignoring me the cat girl stays pressed against me.

With tears of joy the introduces herself "Sorry, it's just you've been gone for so long and I missed you; also, my name is Lexie" she finished with teary eyes and got off me.

Carrie walks over to me, "Hey, my name is Carrie and I'm one of your friends" she introduced herself.

 **(time warp – five hours later, 8:15 PM)**

As I lay in the bottom bunk of the bed I think of what has happened today. First I beat the shit out of some jackasses, then I find out my name is Gumball and that I had found my family. When I got to the Watterson's residence I got a mix of love and anger. Nicole started laying into me until I asked who she was and Lexy explained my circumstances; Anais hugged me for a solid 10 minutes. I sat down and explained as much as I could, like where I've been for the last four months. I had woken up in what I now know is the DOOM forest alone wearing rags, most of my skin was covered with cuts, bruises, and scars. I have a large number of small scars everywhere but I have one large two on my back, it looks like three large claws ripped my flesh twice once from the top of my left shoulder to my lower right back, and once from my top of right shoulder to my lower left back. I have a few of medium sized cuts on my chest and abdomen, they look like stab wounds. I it took me a week to find my way out of there, but finding my way was easy fighting the large Creatures was hard especially in my state. The night I got out I found and donation box for close and took some to make myself decent. Soon after I found work in construction and started renting my apartment by the month and I bought new cloths. My laptop was a gift from my manager for getting employee of the month three time in a row. I'm called the landlady and told her that I was going to move out and that she could keep the extra money even though I didn't stay the whole month. I still had plenty left. After I called her Nicole drove me the police station to let them know I had been found and to get my I.D. Apparently, I turn eighteen February first that's three weeks from today. Once we got home everyone sat down and introduced themselves and a little about them. I'll be starting to go back to school on Monday as long as the doctor approves that I am healthy.

Saturday morning after breakfast Nicole took me to the doctors, they said that I was perfectly fine with the exception of amnesia. On the way, back I asked her to let me stop by my apartment so I could turn in the key and get my stuff. The landlady as sad to see a source of revenue leave but glade I found my family. Once I got home I just sat down and talked with my family I told them not to call me Gumball because I'm not him, I'm Zero, just like my past. At first they objected but after explaining they accepted. After that I just talked with them learning about them, about their hopes, dreams, and little things. I was actually feeling a little happy, that change very quick because a multi colored fairy slammed open the door. The young fairy screamed Gumball with tears streaming down her face.

 _ **(Hi again, I hope you enjoyed. Lexy is owned by Lexyboss. I'm Taking OC as you know, the more specified criteria are as follows, NAME, APPERENCE, PERSONALITY, and OTHER, the other is for any additional features, powers, romance, or backstory options. I'm open to constructive criticism and suggestions from readers, so leave a review and tell me what you think.)**_


	4. ZERO

_**(Hi I'm Shadow Obsidian, and this is my second story; to those who read my fist and are waiting on a rewrite it is coming after this story concludes. Today we have a few users submitted OCs, they will show up later on this chapter, and they were made by KaserCD, and Dante Watterson, not KaserCD OC will not show up this chapter but will either next or one after. Also, I'm sorry about the lack of uploading some stuff IRL happened and it wasn't good, plus I have virtual school so I work through the summer. I would like to add my reader's OC into the story, if you would like that message me with you character description, and anything else you think is important to your character. Note: I do not own The Amazing World of Gumball.)**_

 **Ch.4 ZERO**

(Lexie's POV)

"Gumball!" I turned to see that Penny had opened the door and came running in and screaming. "You look a little different but it's still you, right?" she asked Gumball/Zero.

"Look I'm sorry but I don't know who you are," Zero started with a sad look in his eyes, he must know that this will hurt her, "I lost my memories a few months ago, and I'm sorry if you knew me back then but I'm not him anymore." As he finished Penny's face was filled with tears, pain and shock.

"Lo…look if this is some so…sort of prank it's not funny." Penny spoke with a broken voice. After Zero said nothing her face turned to horror and denial. The rest of my family said nothing.

"Penny, I'm so sorry but he's right, maybe you should talk to him more get to know him." I spoke out after a few moments, but I regretted it very quickly.

"SHUT UP, I… I don't want him I just want my boyfriend back, my…" her voice trailed off into inaudible whispers. She turns with tears in her eyes and runs out.

"Lexie stop" Zero told me as he grabs my arm, "she needs time Lexie, so let her be for now." He finished his sentence but didn't let go.

"Let go, now." I look at Zero with anger and fear for my friend, how could he say not to go to her in her time of need. But before I could say anything else Dante show up out of nowhere and punches Zero though the wall and out on to the street. Soon after Dante's girlfriend Rally show up as well.

(Zero's POV)

The punch to my jaw Hurt more than I want to admit. As I get up from the road I see a male two tailed cat/panther with tanned skin, indigo hair, sky blue eyes. He was wearing black khakis, a dark blue shirt that said danger, and grey snickers. His eyes are currently slits and slowly turning red. There was another figure this one female, she was a living rainbow person, but she was mostly maroon and her hair was long with orange and blue mixing throughout it. Her eyes stood out though, as they were glowing emerald green. She wore a dark blue shirt and a black skirt. The male's hands seemed to emit a shadow like smoke, while the female's hands seemed to emit a shining light. They step out of the house and stare at me. I smiled a sharp grin in response and my eyes change from round pupils to elongated slits. The man was the first to rush in screaming, it wasn't hard to side step his punch, but I didn't expect him to shift his attack and land it directly into my abdomen. I was send sliding back five feet, once I came to a stop I looked up the girl was right there and kicked me in my left shoulder sending me flying to my right. As I flip through the air I put my arm on the asphalt and use it to help me land on my feet. Now pissed I stopped and stood up, the whites in my eyes go black and my voice becomes distorted and feral. "Not bad but you have a long way to go." I tell them as I extend my claws. Before they could react, I sprint toward them and in less than a second I was behind the male who was now missing his arms.

"FUUUUUUUCCK, OOOOH GOD DAAAMM IT." The male screamed out in pain. The female calmly walked over to his arms and picked them up, she placed them where they go but something unexpected happened they reconnected, he had healed. Quickly I got over my shock, turned around and bolted for them. If they can regenerate then I don't have to hold back, I begin to force myself to go faster, to hit harder. As I did this black lines emerge from the outer edges of my eyes and begin to stretch to the bottom of each side of jaw. I arrive in front of the two just as they turn to face where I was standing, I launch my right fist into the female's head, her head cracks open and blood spills onto my hands as she is sent flying backwards at least 3 blocks before she slams into a car. The force of the punch created a back lash in the wind that shook all of the leaves on the nearby trees. Without a second of delay or hesitation I spun to my left and kicked the male in the face. I could feel his jaw and neck brake under my foot. Blood paints the asphalt as he went flying in the opposite direction of the female, he kept hitting the ground and bouncing after coating it in blood. I hear screaming; turning only to face a bright white light blast. It had completely engulfed me, but I held strong and stood my ground. My cloths began tearing and burning, but I did not falter, until I was hit with a black energy blast from behind. I was trapped in between the two blasts and couldn't escape. So, I had to endure the punishment; my coat was little more than taters at this point, my shirt and pants were faring better though as my shirt had a few burn marks and some holes, and same to my pants. My vision begins to fail me and I can feel my body becomes heavier; I'm taking to much damage I can't let this go on. I try to tap into the strange power boost I felt earlier; slowly I feel the lines on my face extend down my neck to my collar bone, where they then curve inward to the center of my chest and meet to form a black circle. Before I could figure out what I had done the ground under me bursts with blue flames, creating a column that engulfed me in it. The flames did not hurt, instead they seemed to feel cool and soft. I noticed that my burns and other small wounds had disappeared completely. As if gravity had tripled my heart pumped with incredible force; with that I knew these flames were mine. I may not know how to use them but I can force them out. I waved my left hand and the flames faded, as did the column.

The two stood in front of me in awe, I spoke out with "what are your names? I wish to know the names of the two who pushed me past my limits and into this." I asked in my distorted and feral voice while motioning to my blue flames.

A moment of confusion between the two, but the female spoke up first, "I'm Rally and this is Dante, what's your name?".

"I am Zero, but before I was a young man named gumball" I reply, but after a moment of hesitation I continue, "I currently suffer from amnesia and only see flashes or sometime little bits of a conversation, but I can never make it out all the way or understand it.". Once I finished the two stared at me with eyes wide and faces of horror and guilt.

 _ **(Hi again, I hope you enjoyed and sorry about the time gap, I will try to upload once a week at least. Lexy is owned by Lexyboss, and Dante and Rally are owned by Dantewatterson. I'm Taking OC's as you know, the more specified criteria are as follows, NAME, APPERENCE, PERSONALITY, and OTHER, the other is for any additional features, powers, romance, or backstory options. I'm open to constructive criticism and suggestions from readers, so leave a review and tell me what you think.)**_


End file.
